Problem: A rectangle is $7$ meters long. The rectangle is also $5$ meters wide. What is its area?
$7\text{ m}$ $5\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 meters. The width is 5 meters. Thus the area is $7\times5$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 5 = 35 $ We can also count 35 square meters.